


miya's shit! fuck off!

by bstrdangel



Category: Despair Bells: Love's End
Genre: Bad Poetry, POV Iruma Miyazaki, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstrdangel/pseuds/bstrdangel
Summary: you find a notepad with a wonderfully inviting message on the frontmiya's shit!fuck off!well, why would you do that without having a read first?
Kudos: 3





	1. primary colours

17/7/20

blue  
the sea  
the sky  
her eyes

yellow  
the sun  
the sand  
~~his~~ eyes

red  
the flowers  
the 

* * *

_[ this one stops abruptly for some reason. it looks like it's unfinished, but based on how full the book is, it must've been abandoned a long time ago. the writer also seems to have crossed sections out. it's written in japanese. ]_


	2. dumb

19/7/20

i don't like ~~pot~~ ~~peo~~ poetry

it's dumb

that's why i write it

we have something in common

* * *

_[ apparently, they aren't too smart. going by how they spelt poetry wrong twice, it's probably accurate. this one is also written in japanese. ]_


	3. oniichan

17/7/20

Dear Miyazaki Iruma,

I know you said not to worry,  
I can feel my fears creeping slowly,  
Torturously up my spine.

This could be a farewell but,  
Who knows their future?  
Not I.  
Maybe you do?

You've always been a security blanket;  
Whenever youre around,  
I'm home.

I miss the times we'd sit and do nothing  
Be nothing  
It was easy.

Though I long for a simpler time  
I will not worry you  
I'll smile,  
Just for you.

We may not share the same blood but,  
You will forever and always be-

My older brother;  
The one who cared for me since the moment of my arrival  
Miya <3

Your baby sister,  
Emi

* * *

_[ this one is written in a slightly different handwriting, but still cursive. it seems to be addressed to the owner of the book from someone else. there are a few spots on the paper that look like water has dried on it. ]_


	4. pattern

19/7/20

one time a mistake  
two times a coincidence  
three times a pattern  
but what  
what about when it's four  
four times  
five times  
six  
seven  
eight  
  
maybe i just have  
god awful luck

* * *

_[ the writing returns to normal after the previous entry. i wonder what they could be talking about? ]_


	5. last will and testament

19/7/20

i have fuck all to leave anyone

* * *

_[ well, that was a pretty shitty attempt at a will. ]_


End file.
